


【白魏】跟演员谈恋爱有什么好处？

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	【白魏】跟演员谈恋爱有什么好处？

　　提问：跟演员谈恋爱有什么好处？  
　　  
　　  
　　魏护士是被男人吻醒的。  
　　居家的短裤被撩到大腿根，男人的大手捏揉着腿根白嫩的软肉，不温柔的动作让魏护士有些疼痛，白皙的腿根立马红了一片。  
　　他的嘴巴被男人堵住，男人的手指在他睡衣下的后腰点火，指尖轻柔地扫过后背，把魏护士的身体当作琴弦一般拨弄，撩得魏一阵阵颤抖。  
　　“唔……”魏护士想说话，可探入口中的舌头不同意，灵巧地舔弄他的上颚，一下就卸了魏挣扎的力气，软软地任人轻薄。  
　　没谈过恋爱的小护士并不会接吻，手毫无作用地抵在男人胸前，津液顺着下巴流下来，淌过漂亮的颈线，凉飕飕的。直到被吻得禁不住漏出一声呻吟，魏护士的嘴才被放开，男人伸出舌头，顺着津液的痕迹舔到深陷的锁骨，流连了一阵又吻到睡衣V领最下端的胸前。  
　　男人嫌衣服碍事，伸手就掀起下摆想给扒下来，魏护士连忙握住男人的手腕：“别……”  
　　男人不满地挑眉，不顾魏的反对扒下那人的衣服，赤裸的上身一览无余，衣服下长年不见阳光的身子白白嫩嫩，腰线优美，男人的手握上去正好，他把视线移到了小护士勃起的性器上，另一只手连着内裤一起捏住裤腰，用意不言而喻。  
　　“哥、哥哥……不要……”小护士结结巴巴地乞求，眼睛里都是雾气，可怜兮兮地看着男人，可这对男人来说却无异于春药。  
　　男人呼吸一滞，身下的东西跳了一下，扒下魏护士裤子的手带着点暴力，吓得小护士直接就掉了眼泪。  
　　“你、你要干、干嘛……”小护士眼圈红红的，眼神懵懂，身上却赤条条的，锁骨上还有男人留下的吻痕，看起来又天真又色情，是男人最喜欢的样子。  
　　“你。”男人抬起魏的脚搭在自己肩上，小护士未经人事的后穴就这么暴露在空气中，羞得魏护士全身泛红，穴口也一收一缩的。男人吻了吻那人脚踝上的红绳，伸出舌头舔弄脚踝内侧骨骼凸起的皮肤。魏护士想要挣开男人的手，可男人力气很大，他只能小幅度地晃动，落在男人眼里又是一番美景。  
　　“你天天在我面前勾引我，不就是想让我干你吗？”男人舔了舔嘴唇，就着这个姿势往前，小护士腿弯搭在男人的肩膀上被折叠起来，屁股突出地贴在男人鼓鼓囊囊的下身，魏护士又臊又怕，禁不住得浑身发抖，委屈地直掉眼泪：“我、我没、没有……”  
　　“你没没有就是有的意思咯。”男人故意曲解魏的意思，手指伸进魏护士的嘴里搅动，恶劣地出言羞辱，“话都说不明白，我看你这张嘴也就只能给人舔了。”  
　　“唔！”被人戳到痛处，小护士眼圈更红了，生气又委屈地想要反驳，可嘴里的手指捉住他的舌头往外拽，又坏心眼地挠敏感的上颚，逼得魏只能发出些含含糊糊的声音，跟搅动的水声一配合，听着十分暧昧。  
　　“天天穿那么短的裤子，不就是想勾引我吗。”男人在小护士的嘴里作恶，看着那人水光潋滟的眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，“舔湿点，待会这几根手指还得伺候你下面的小嘴呢。”  
　　魏护士的口水和眼泪流到床上洇湿了床单，好容易止住了哭想咬男人的手指，却被掐住下巴，疼得又开始掉金豆子。  
　　“哭什么，待会有你爽的。”男人直起身子抱着魏护士的屁股往自己腿上拖，可怜的小护士只能大敞着腿屁股朝天地被人欺负，隐秘的后穴一览无余。男人危险地眯了眯眼，用湿润的手指戳了戳翕动的小穴，那处果然诱人地紧缩一下。  
　　“别、别这样……”小护士微微挣扎，“我、我是你、你的弟、弟弟啊。”  
　　兴许是过于害怕的缘故，小护士的结巴更加严重，一句话能顿个三四次，他急得不行，又害怕极了，根本止不住哭。  
　　魏护士打小性格就软绵绵的，还爱哭，总是被男子汉意识过剩的同学们欺负，连哥哥都经常嫌弃他像个小姑娘，后来魏护士还真成了个喜欢男人的“姑娘”。  
　　“别哭了。”男人抹掉小护士的眼泪，语气温柔极了，手上的动作却大相径庭，两根手指粗暴地戳进稚嫩的后穴，激得小护士叫出了声。  
　　“啊嗯——”叫声里三分痛苦七分粘腻，男人满意地动了动手指，又从魏嘴里逼出几声好听的呻吟，他目不转睛地盯着眼前的肉穴包裹住自己的手指，一缩一缩的样子让他硬得发痛。男人恶劣地勾起嘴角：“就是因为我是你哥哥你才应该给我操。”  
　　“我把你养到这么大，是让你用屁股伺候别人的？”男人握住小护士的性器撸动了几下，埋在穴里的手指旋转，找到熟悉的凸起，熟练地按了下去，“就用你的小屁股报恩吧。”  
　　“啊——白白——”魏几乎立刻就射了，他很少这么快就交代，有些羞臊地红了脸。男人也有些惊讶，却不打算放过他，抽出手指任由小穴空虚地收缩，“你叫谁呢？谁是白白？”  
　　“唔……白——啊！”  
　　“叫错了，得罚。”男人一把抽在魏白嫩的臀肉上，又嫌不够地拧小护士胸前挺立的乳头，“你还敢叫别人？”  
　　“我没……”小护士委屈巴巴地撇嘴，又被狠狠打了一巴掌，臀肉立马就红了一片。  
　　“叫我什么？”  
　　“哥、哥哥……”魏难耐地扭了扭腰，语气软糯甜腻，每一下都砸在男人的心里，“哥哥……我、我错了……”  
　　几声“哥哥”叫得男人鼻血都要流出来了，再也没心思逗弄，解开裤链就扶着性器往里捅，柔软的肉穴包裹住坚硬的性器，仿佛这里就是那玩意的归宿一样，契合得不得了。  
　　紧致温暖的甬道夹得男人头皮发麻，满足地喟叹出声。他握住魏的腰身，看着那人被他掐得一边红肿的胸口，大力挺动起来。  
　　“啊——好、好大——”小护士不谙世事似的感叹，眼睛里盈满了泪水，陌生的感觉让他有些害怕地胡言乱语，“怎、怎么——唔、好麻！哥、哥哥——”  
　　小护士双腿无力地大敞，被男人顶弄得一上一下，额前汗湿的刘海随着动作晃动，他无力地抓着床单，甜糯的叫床声直戳男人的兴奋点，只能换来更加大力的操弄。  
　　男人很了解他的身体，每一下都压着甬道内的敏感点戳到最深处，他难耐地扭动屁股，又不受控制地脱口而出：“不行了……啊、白敬亭……”  
　　顶弄忽然停止，小护士后穴一阵空虚，无助地扭了扭腰却被男人按住。男人用力抽在魏的臀上，疼得人后穴一缩，夹得甬道里的性器又大了一圈。  
　　“被我操还叫别人的名字。”男人看起来很生气，又抽了一巴掌，小护士连忙认错：“我、我错了——哥哥，动、动一动——”  
　　见男人不为所动，魏又开始掉眼泪，“想要哥、哥哥……求求——唔啊！”  
　　不等小护士把话说完，男人又重新动作起来，男人恶狠狠地抓着小护士的双手不让他碰自己的性器：“不许摸，这是叫错人的惩罚。”  
　　魏护士被男人操得浑身瘫软，眼前都是模糊的光影，他大张这嘴，胡乱叫着“哥哥”，结结巴巴的样子让男人更想施虐。男人狠狠地顶弄，每一下都操到最里面，还坏心眼地为难人家：“我跟白敬亭，谁操得你更舒服？”  
　　“啊嗯……”小护士眼神迷离，“你、你舒服……”  
　　男人缓慢地研磨甬道里敏感的那点，威胁地眯起眼睛：“嗯？”  
　　“白、白白舒——啊！”男人不满地撞击，惹得小护士仰起脖子，难耐地张大嘴巴。魏恨恨地瞪了一眼男人，不知道怎么作答，又试探着开口：“都舒服……？”说着，还报仇似的缩紧小穴，逼出男人一声低叹。  
　　“叫声老公哥哥就放过你。”  
　　魏知道怎么最能勾引这个恶劣的家伙，色情地扭腰，压出个天真的梨涡，被控制住的手微微挣扎，却又伸出手指勾引地蹭白敬亭的手心，四个字叫得百转千回：“老公哥哥——”  
　　话音未落，男人就狠狠地撞击，汗水滴在魏的小腹，腹肌线条流动，性感极了。小护士盯着男人，没两下就被操到了高潮。  
　　白浊喷在小腹，魏后穴缩紧，夹得男人也埋到最深处射了出来。两人沉默地喘息了一会，小护士撇撇嘴，担忧又害怕地埋怨：“你怎么射到里面了，怀孕怎么办。”  
　　“你忘结巴了。”白敬亭嘴上挑刺，可下身又硬了起来，被身下的小妖精撩拨得不应期都短了。  
　　“管他呢～”魏大勋嘻嘻一笑，夹了夹后穴里半硬的性器，这回那玩意彻底精神起来了，“管用就行。”  
　　“哥哥——”他又作出小护士无辜的表情，伸出手求抱抱。  
　　白敬亭俯身抱住爱人，舔了舔魏大勋的耳廓，笑着开口：“魏全能，出道和贞操，选一个。”  
　　爱给自己戴绿帽子的戏精。  
　　魏大勋在心里翻了个白眼，却还是配合地点了点头，语气是截然不同的魅惑，听得白敬亭热血沸腾：“白先生，任您享用。”  
　　“您可得信守诺言啊。”  
　　  
　　  
　　提问：跟演员谈恋爱有什么好处？  
　　答：如果你想的话，你就可以跟无数个人谈恋爱。  
　　  
　　  
　　“诶白总，嗯……你能把我们团、慢点……我们团白rap搞下去吗？”魏大勋正被顶弄着，忽然入戏太深地皮，语气是被包养的小明星特有的谄媚和撒娇，“他好烦人！”  
　　“唔嗯。”意料之中的，换来男人恼羞成怒的撞击。


End file.
